The Iliad of Ba Sing Se
by historyman17
Summary: AU.Hers was the face that launched a thousand ships. This will be the greatest war the world has ever seen, it needs it's greatest warrior. Yet that is not the reason why he goes to war. He goes because deep down he knows that this will be his last. He will do it for his blood, friends, his immortality, but what he didn't know is that he would do it for love. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well while the times move on I think it's time to add another story to the mix. This is a story about one of my favorite books 'The Iliad of Homer' also one of my favorite movie 'Troy' in the Avatar Universe. Warning this will contain blood, violence and Zutara so those who aren't a fan of that ship don't read it for that; read it for the action and drama of a war that lasted ten years. I will try my best to keep it true to both the poem and the movie as best as I can. I had to create some new positions for some of the characters but most of them will be in it. **

**Also so you all know there is no bending in this story, also no tanks, or air machines (let's keep it fair). It will all be swords, arrows and whatever else they had. Also Zuko, Azula, and Iroh are not related to Ozai for future reference; and he's not married to Ursa. With that here's the list of who will be playing what.**

Characters equivalent to the film/story

Achilles - Zuko

Agamemnon - Ozai

Menelaus - Zhao

Helen - Jin

Hector – Jet

Paris - Lee

Odysseus - Sokka

Patroclus – Lu Ten

Briseis - Katara

Ajax – Combustion-man

Priam – King Kuei

Thetis - Ursa

Eudorus – Jee

Briseis handmaiden – Toph

Achilles monk/advisor - Aang

Myrmidons - 'Spirits of the damned'

**AN: Next chapter will be the background for our story. Then the chapter after that will be the actual story beginning from fight that was in the opening to Troy. Hopefully you all enjoy thanks.**


	2. background

**AN: Well here's the background to the story.**

Long ago in an ancient and mystical land there lived four nation's that lived in peace; but everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Fire Lord Sozin leader of the nation was on the verge of conquering this land and fulfilling his dream. And one by one, village after village; town after town; city by city everything was falling into place. All but one place that would never be taken. Ba Sing Se; the last of the strong hold in the earth kingdom it's walls was said to stand for over thousands of years before even the war had begun. And like the people of the Earth Kingdom its walls were strong, enduring, and never gave up. And so it was there that Sozin failed to conquer all the world, it was made in agreement with the King of Ba Sing Se that he would give back all the land he had taken in the war back to the people of the Earth Kingdom, but it was based off a loose treaty, everyone knew that this truce couldn't last forever and each nation prepared for the next attack, all it took was a little spark.

**AN: Well there's the background; from now on it's the story itself. Stay tune to see what happens next. Unless if you read the book or seen the movie then you know exactly what's going to happen next.**


	3. The Start

**AN: Well let the story begin my readers.**

**I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', 'Troy', or 'The Iliad'**

* * *

"**Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity. And so we ask ourselves: will our actions echo across the centuries? Will strangers hear our names long after we are gone, and wonder who we were, how bravely we fought, how fiercely we loved?" (Sean Bean as Odysseus)**

* * *

In the country side of the kingdom of Omashu two armies stand face to face when out in the front the two leaders from each opposing armies come forth in ostrich horse drawn chariots to the center of the battle field. One was encase in red and gold while the other green as the earth. Both of the leaders stepped off the chariots one dressed in red the other green.

The man in green spoke first, "Fire Lord Ozai what are you doing here?" Ozai smiled and look at the army before him, "King Bumi, I'm just out on a stroll. Nice army I think I'll take them." Bumi laughed, "Really you think I would give up just like that." Ozai looked back to the old king, "Look let's make this easy for us all. Your best man against my best man winner take Omashu." Bumi smiled wide at the arrangement and shouted, "Gow!"

From behind him a man wearing green armor and wielding two sledge hammers steps forth. Ozai smiled before shouting, "Zuko!" But no one came. The men started looking around. Bumi smiled, "Gow has this effect on people." From behind a man on an ostrich horse rode up. "My lord Zuko is not with the army." Ozai turned furious, "What?" he yelled. "I've sent a boy to look for him."

* * *

_In a village a few miles away_.

A young boy rides his steed up to the tent of the great warrior. He dismounts and walks hesitantly to the entrance of the tent. He pushes the drapes apart to enter. Before him lays three sleeping bodies covered by a fur blanket. He sees a girl with braids and wide eyes, another dark and gloomy girl, and in the center of the two a young raven haired man with a large scar across his left side of the face. He stands next to them, stretches his hand to wake the man up. But the man grabbed his arm before he touches him and looks at the young boy. "Lord Ozai needs you" the boy said. "Tell him I'll be there in the morning." The boy looks around, "It is morning." With that the young man stands to fetch his armor.

Outside the boy wait's for him, when he emerges he is wearing light red and black armor, with his swords strapped to his back. He walks up to the ostrich horse and mounts it. "Is it true what they say? They say you're the son of the dragon. They say you can't be killed." Zuko looks at the boy, "Then I wouldn't bother with armor now would I." The boy hands him the reigns, "The man you're fighting is huge. I wouldn't want to fight him." Zuko looks to the young boy, "That is why no one will remember your name." With that he rode off for the battle.

* * *

He rides into the army and heads for the front of the battle. There stands the fire lord and his advisor. Zuko dismounts and walks towards the center. As he passes Ozai, "Nice of you to join our war. I should have you whipped for your impenitence." Zuko stops mid step and turns around. "Perhaps you should fight him." Ozai advisor stops in front of him, "Zuko wait. Look at the men, look at their faces. Let them go home to their wives and children. You can save them all with the swing of your swords." Zuko turns around to grab a small shield on the side of the chariot. Passing by Ozai he stated, "Imagine a Fire Lord who fights his own battle. Wouldn't that be a sight?" After Zuko moved a few feet away Ozai turns to his advisor, "Of all the warlords loved by the spirits… I hate him the most."

Zuko drew his sword and begin to jog to Gow. Gow grabbed some spears and turn to his armies wailing his arms in the air while they shout with joy to boost morale. Gow turned back to Zuko making his way to him. Gow throws one spear. Zuko uses the small shield to block it. The spear pierces the shield missing his head by an inch. Zuko threw the shield away and picked up the pace. Gow threw the second spear, Zuko ducks and it zooms by his head. Now in a full on sprint Zuko moves his way up. Gow draws his two hammers and begins to make his move. Zuko separated his sword to become dual wielding. When Gow raised his hammers above his head Zuko ducked using his left sword to slice the stomach. Tuning around and using both swords his slashes the back, blood oozing out of the three wounds Zuko kept walking towards the army. He brings his sabers back together and sheathes them pausing right before the hilt entered. In the dead silence all the people herd was the click of the swords coming together right as Gow fell down dead.

Zuko walked up to the army. "Is there no one else? IS THERE NO ONE ELSE?" Bumi steps forward, "Who are you?" Zuko looks to the old king. "Zuko son of Ran." Bumi looks to him, "Well this staff indicates the ruler of Omashu give it to your Fire Lord." Zuko turns his back on the old man. "He is not my Fire Lord."

* * *

**AN: Well there's the first start to this adventure. What do you guys think of this so far? Also some of the dialog was used in 'Troy' or reworded by it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, until next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
